


Pametno

by Somethingaboutit



Series: The Raccoon and his Hegdehog [4]
Category: SKAM France
Genre: AU, Animals, Fluff, Multi, PDA, Smut, croatian? Maybe?, cute boyfriends, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: Lucas is very smart, he is in Uni studying in Astrophysics. He also loves the TV show, Ancient Aliens.





	Pametno

  “Eli, I need your opinion on my paper!” Lucas whined, his boyfriend busy with Le Gang in a match of ping-pong. “I won’t understand a single thing, baby. You’re too smart for me” Eliott responded, grabbing the small ball and giving his small boyfriend a kiss. 

  “Ugh, enough. Stop with this stupid game and since Eliott won’t read over my paper. I am making all of you listen to me read it” Lucas stated, holding his paper that was a couple pages long, in his grip. His hair was a mess, which matched his oversized hoodie that was Eliotts and sweatpants. His glasses making his eyebags more present as well. 

 

  “No! Don’t make us listen to this!” Basile complained. “Non, I need opinions! Come on guys, I would do the same for you!” Lucas snapped back. He just wanted a damn opinion on his paper. It was a paper about parallel universes and how we have proof of them. “Ok, baby. What is it about?” Eliott asked, giving his boyfriend a kiss on his forehead. “Proof of parallel universes and or different dimensions” Lucas explained. Making the boys intruiged, and Lucas smirk seeing their intrests peaked. 

 

  “Take it away smarty pants” Arthur joked, resulting in the death glare from Lucas. “Okay—The theory of parallel universes and or contrasting dimensions have been known as topics that fasinate the human mind. Examples of what is known as the ‘Mandela Affect’ stating that we as people remember something as XYZ but is actually ABC”

 

  Eliott looks at his boyfriend with a smile, a smile that can’t help but appear when Lucas speaks with such intelligence. He just can’t believe that this boy in front of him is in love with him. “Some of histories greatest mysteries are linked to what intellectuals believe to be ‘glitch in the Matrix’ or signs of the existence of parallel universes. The idea of a mistake in a dimension that results in an unsolved mystery in our universe is a controversial idea. Mainly because it challenges many beliefs that know what caused X to become Y.”

  Yann is zoned out, taking all this information in and processing it is mind-boggling. Basile is just completely confused and Arthur, is just nodding his head. “Okay, any questions so far?” Lucas asks, taking a break from reading his paper to make sure his friends, are following along with him. “Um, so are there any cases of this happening?” Basile asks. “Yeah, I’m getting to that. I just want to make sure you three, especially Bas is understanding the big words I’m using” Lucas jokes, “Why not Eliott?” Arthur asks, Eliott laughs, “Because I live with him, I’m used to these ‘big words’ by now” Yann tells his friend to continue because this is actually very interesting to him. 

 

  “One of the most famous cases of this phenomena taking place is known as ‘The man from Taured’ which still boggles the minds us humans today. The story takes place in Japan during the summer of July in 1954. Officials at the Tokyo Airport in Japan were confronted with an issue. A traveler from Europe with a passport for a country called 'Taured.' As the traveler looked European, claimed his country was in Europe, and carried money from several European countries—“ 

  “Wait what?” Yann asked, Lucas looked up from his paper and saw his friends and boyfriend looking at him with confusion. “Just listen” Lucas smiles. 

 

  “The airport officials felt that there had to be a simple explanation for why they didn't know the country on the official looking passport; so they pulled the traveler to a room, and started to make inquiries. As they tried to locate information on 'Taured,' the traveler started to become angry” Lucas flipped the page and continued reading, his friends listening carefully. “He stated this was his third trip this year to Japan for his company, and that he'd been making such trips for the past five years, therefore he couldn't understand what the delay could be with approving his trip. But the company he claimed to be coming to visit said they didn't know who he was, and the officials could find no proof of the existence of the company he claimed to work for. Nor did the hotel he claimed to have reservations with know who he was.“ 

 

  The boys were all so tuned in to their friend speaking, they didn’t hear the door open and Le Crew come in. 

  “Salut!” Daphne said, only to be shushed by the boys. Eliott laughed, “Lucas is reading us his paper for class and their all amazed by what he’s talking about” Eliott explained. The girls looked at eachother before sitting on the groud to listen to the boy talk. “He could speak Japanese well, among other languages, which was seemingly further proof of his previous contact with Japan. He spoke French natively, and was genuinely shocked that he could not find his country on a world map presented to him. He stated that his country was located where the map showed the Principality of Andorra, along with parts of France and Spain, and that Taured had existed for almost a thousand years. So it _should_ have been on the map” Now the girls were just as mesmerized by Lucas’ paper as the boys were. Eliott was listening to his beautiful boyfriend talk and enjoying every minute of it. 

  “Since he couldn't be detained in the airport's room forever, the airport authorities arranged for a room for the man at a nearby hotel that he could wait at while the matter was being handled. Two immigration officials were set to guard the room; the unknown traveler was not to leave until authorities had made a decision on the whole problem. He was served dinner in his room, and soon went to sleep; it had been a long, perplexing day for him, after all. Though the door to the room was guarded all night, the strange man was gone when they checked in the morning. The only other exit from the room was a ledgeless window high above a busy street. The traveler was gone, never to be heard from again, which solved the immediate problem for the officials, but left a larger one for the world. This case is still unsolved and has many theories as to who was ‘The man from Taured’ but no answer has been confirmed. Thus leading to my belief that parallel universes and or demensions have what some call; ‘Glitches’ that leave humans confused. As well as questioning what science can really explain. Thank you” Lucas ended. Everyone was clapping, and cheering. 

  Lucas was laughing at his friends responses to his paper that they insisted on never reading. Eliott motioned for him to come over to him, which Lucas did. Only to be pulled down into his lap, and kissed. Lucas kissed back and pulled apart to ask for the taller boys opinion. “You are the smartest person I know” Eliott spoke, making Lucas want to cry at how sweet his boyfriend is. Everyone in their apartment commented on how great the paper was and how smart he sounded. He couldnt have a better support system. 


End file.
